Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to positioning mechanisms for use in positioning and/or holding instruments, and methods of manufacture and use thereof. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to positioning mechanisms incorporating various combinations of positioning/holding elements, push-pull elements, and pivoting elements. According to one aspect, the present invention is used to position and/or hold surgical instruments during surgery-related activities, including without limitation endoscopes and retractors. Among other things, the positioning mechanisms provide multiple degrees of freedom when positioning and/or holding instruments.
Background of the Technology
Minimally-invasive surgery (also known as “MIS”) is typically performed using long slender surgical instruments inserted into the patient through small incisions. Endoscopic surgery is a form of MIS that uses a camera in order to visualize the surgical site. The endoscope is inserted into the patient through an incision, with a camera is attached to one end. The image from the endoscope may be projected onto a nearby video display, which the surgeon views to monitor activities inside the patient.
In order to permit the surgeon to use both hands for the surgery in the related art, the endoscope may be held in the desired position by an assistant, a stationary adjustable arm, or a voice-controlled robotic positioning device, for example. All three have significant drawbacks. The assistant, besides being a costly paid employee, can be difficult to communicate with, can get tired, and can lose concentration and allow the endoscope position to drift. The stationary adjustable arms may require that the surgeon reach over to adjust them with two hands, wasting valuable time and disrupting the procedure. The voice-controlled robotic positioning devices may be expensive, require significant set-up effort, and are often difficult to communicate with.
During many MIS procedures, an assistant also positions and holds a retracting instrument in order to push tissue or organs out of the way of the surgeon's instrument. The same issues of communication, concentration, and fatigue may be present in this task also.
There is a need for positioning mechanisms for positioning and/or holding instruments, including surgical instruments, having at least one of the following characteristics: simple to set-up and use, controlled directly by the user, and securely hold the instrument. There is also a need for positioning mechanisms for use in positioning and/or holding instruments that include one or more of a positioning/holding element, a push-pull element, and a pivoting drive element. The positioning mechanisms for positioning and/or holding instruments according to aspects of the present invention provide multiple degrees of freedom.